de pepinos va
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: -Te voy a matar Alemania-gritó furioso España  ¿Que habrá pasado para que España quiera matar al alemán? solo diré que tiene que ver con una verdura verde y de forma mal intencionada


Hola a todos, aquí os traigo un fic que se me ha ocurrido esta mañana viendo las noticias.

Un besazo para todos.

* * *

><p>-¡ALEMANIA TE VOY A MATAR!-gritó el español lanzándose a por el alemán hacha en mano y con una mirada tan infernal que haría que Jack el Destripador se autodestripase para no volver a verla.<p>

¿Cuál era la razón de esto?, ¿Por qué el apacible España perseguía de manera nada adorable al fuerte Alemania que huía con el miedo pintado en la cara mientras el ruso animaba al hispano desde una silla?...Se lo contaré después de la publicidad…mentira se lo contaré ahora.

* * *

><p>Era una reunión convocada de manera extraordinaria por el alemán, aunque más que una reunión parecía la sala de un interrogatorio especialmente dirigido al hispano que miraba a todos lados buscando ayuda, ¿quién había sido el gracioso que había puesto a Iván en la última fila para que no pudiera verle y tranquilizarse?<p>

-No busques a tu noviecito que no te va a ayudar- le dijo Alemania amenazador

-Alemania si esto es por el asunto de tu colección pornográfica desaparecida te diré que no tengo nada que ver-dijo el hispano de ojos verdes haciendo que la sala entera se pusiese a cuchuchear

-¿quién diría eso de Alemania?

-Pobrecillo como Ita-chan ya no le hace caso…-dejó caer uno.

-¡Cerrad el pico!-bramó el alemán muy sonrojado-verdamtt-se volvió hacia España-no es por eso, es por esto-dijo y sacó una cosa verde de su bolsillo

-¿un pepino?-preguntó España y de pronto empezó a reir-joder Alemania además del porno utilizas eso, creí que Gil ya te daba lo tuyo, que conste que no tengo nada contra el incesto, alguna vez lo practiqué con Portu, pero macho no sabía que te dejase tan insatisfecho que tubieras que usar eso.

Más de media sala estalló en carcajadas mientras que otra parte se dedicaron a mirar a Portugal que se escondía tras su abrigo y a Prusia que en esos momentos tenía el orgullo herido.

-Weeeest,¿tan insatisfecho te dejo que tienes que llegar a eso?-lloraba Gilbert-el gran ore-sama se quiere morir

-Deja ese cuchillo Gil-dijo el alemán más rojo si cabe-y tú, España, deja de decir idioteces. Esto es por la enfermedad que a llevado a mi país tus estúpidos pepinos

-Ya lo sabía-sonrió el español-hace unos días una flota de camiones cargadas de `pepinos tuvieron que retornar a España por que ni tú ni ninguno los quería.

-¿Y como puedes estar tan tranquilo si hay 17 muertos?-preguntó Arthur

-por que se que yo no he sido, mi gente come mis pepinos y no ha enfermado, además los casos registrados solo han sido en alemanes o gente que ha estado en Alemania-miró al alemán-yo no quiero decir nada, pero Alemania deberías mirar mejor en tu casa en vez de echarme las culpas a mi

-¡Pero si son tus pepinos!-gritó el alemán.

-dis-disculpe señor alemania-interrumpió la joven Belga entrando a la sala con unos documentos- traigo los resultados de parte de su jefa sobre el virus

Leyó los papeles Alemania y empalideció

-¿Y bien?-preguntó el ruso acercándose desde las últimas filas al hispano y abrazándole-¿es mi sol culpable?

-No, según esto los pepinos de Antonio no tiene nada que ver

-¿Lo ves?, te lo dije-rió el hispano-no es cosa mía

-Señor España-le llamó la belga y le tendió unos papeles

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Antonio, Bel?-sonrió el hispano-¿esto que es?

-Una carata de su hija Madrid, ha dicho que se la entregue con urgencia

Leyó entonces la carta España con detenimiento y Rusia tuvo que sujetarle para que no se cayera al suelo.

-¿Qué le pasa al bastardo?-preguntó Lovino

-Ni idea-respondió su gemelo

Un aura negra comenzó a emanar de España, un aura negra digna de sus tiempos de imperio y digna de Rusia que hizo retroceder a más de uno.

-Alemania-dijo el hispano de forma tétrica haciendo aparecer de la nada su hacha-estás muerto

Y así empezó una persecución por toda la sala que acabó destrozada, recogió entonces Rusia el papel del suelo y leyó, ahora sabía porqué se había enfadado su chico. En la carta, Madrid, decía lo siguiente.

_Papá, los daños causados por el estúpido de Alemania han sido la pérdida de 2 millones de euros y 770 puestos de trabajos y esto va en aumento._

_Por esto hemos decidido dejarte sacar tu modo imperio y descuartizar a Alemania._

_Un besazo muy grande_

_Pd. Dile a Rusia si va a venir a cenar_

Ahora era comprensible porqué España estaba tan furioso.

-Machácale mi sol-animó el ruso a su chico que había acorralado a Alemania

-Ahora mismo mi amor

* * *

><p>¿Algún voluntario para salvar a Alemania?. Si me mandan reviews me plantearé el salvarle. Espero que os haya gustado<p>

Muchos besos, abrazos, girasoles y tomates


End file.
